Monkey Business
by Acaykath
Summary: OneShot CCSKP Crossover: A monkeylike thief tries to steal a monkey idol from the Li Clan vault, but Syaoran and Sakura are ready for him.


**Monkey Business**

oneshot CCS, KP crossover

* * *

Sakura sat against the wall. They had been assigned to guard some stupid looking monkey idol in the Li treasury. They had been there for hours and there hadn't been any sign of trouble.

"Are you sure this guy is coming?" Sakura asked.

"Positive." Syaoran replied, "He should be here in five… four…" Sakura released her staff and stood beside him, "Three… two…"

"Took you long enough!" Sakura shouted out to the shadows, "Do you have any idea how boring it was waiting for you?" No answer came, but concentrating, she could hear sounds emanating from the shadows. "Why don't you just come out and let us beat you and send you to prison so we can go to bed already?"

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, little girl." A menacing sneer finally replied.

"Lord Montgomery Fiske, or as you like to be called, 'Monkey Fist'." Syaoran stated dully, "From England, arch-rival of Ronald Stoppable, sidekick to teen hero Kim Possible. You are a master of the relatively useless fighting style of Tai Xing Pek Kwar and are imbued with the mystical monkey power. You had radical genetic surgery to give yourself monkey appendages, and your usual M.O is to use your army of monkey ninjas to distract your enemies while you steal relics intended to make you more monkey-like so you can become the ultimate monkey master and take over the world."

"Okay… Maybe you do know who you are dealing with." The monkey-like man said, stepping out of the shadows and removing his ninja hood.

"But do you know who you are dealing with?" Sakura asked,

"No doubt, some teens who think they are super heroes and take on criminals like team possible do."

"It appears we are at an advantage then." Syaoran said, "Since you obviously know nothing about us, nor those from whom you wish to steal." Syaoran grinned, "You know, the Li corporation has been funding the activities of a certain secret ninja school that you may know about. At our request, they sent us a little relic that you would have liked to get your hands on if you had any chances of beating us."

"The lotus blade!" Monkey Fist gasped.

"It's an interesting trinket, though nothing compared to my own sword." Syaoran said, waving the sword through the air and causing it to change into various different shapes.

"This is impossible, the monkey idols were destroyed, how can you use the lotus blade?"

"Oh, that only applies to those who have no magical powers of their own." Li replied, "Or didn't you know that? The Li clan created the mystical monkey power and gave it to Toshimeru and his warriors so that they could fight our lesser battles for us."

"Still, you do not have the mystical monkey power yourself, so you are at a disadvantage." Monkey Fist said as he advanced towards the boy.

"I could get it, but I don't need it, in fact I am not even going to use the sword against you."

"Foolish boy!" Monkey Fist shrieked at the insult, "You will learn not to underestimate me! Monkey ninjas, Attack!"

"Shield!" A dozen monkey ninjas were stopped mid attack by a faint pink barrier. "Move!" One by one, the monkey ninjas disappeared. "It's a good thing his monkey's are so small." Sakura said, or we might have had to move to beat them.

"Let me take the big one though." Syaoran said, glaring at the thief, "Fo once I'd like to spar with someone I don't have to be afraid of injuring." To add even more insult, Syaoran pulled out a piece of green silk that had been hidden in his sleeve and blindfolded himself.

Monkey Fist was practically steaming now as he launched a ferocious attack. After the brat had dodged three punches easily, Monkey Fist tried to kick him in the head. Syaoran dropped into the splits, with one leg hitting the leg Fist was standing on. "You little brat. You won't defeat me so easily! I am a master of"

"Running your mouth off." Syaoran interjected. The monkey man's eyebrow began to twitch. This guy was more annoying than the buffoon who usually beat him. "I really don't see why Yamanouchi had so much trouble with this guy."

"You will pay for this!" Monkey fist said, discretely backing towards the door.

"Sakura release the loop, now!" Sakura complied, and the exit that Monkey fist had been heading towards disappeared and revealed another room with no other exits, but a large jade monkey idol in the center.

"What is this?" Monkey Fist asked in awe at the four foot tall statue of a monkey.

"The source of mystical monkey power." Syaoran replied, "A power that you have abused."

"And that power will be mine!" Monkey Fist raced towards the statue.

"Do you really want it? All of that power?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, YES!" Monkey Fist shouted, cackling like an insane monkey, "All the power will be mine!" The next shriek he let out was not in triumph, but in surprise as the lotus almost impaled him.

"Then pull the sword out of the idol, and you will be the ultimate monkey master." Monkey Fist immediately grabbed the handle and began to pull with all his might. "Of course if you are not the true master of the mystical monkey power, your powers will all be taken from you." Syaoran continued just as green lightning bolts began to jump from the man into the monkey. "And it seems like you are not the one."

"This is impossible!" Monkey Fist shrieked, "I am the ultimate monkey master!"

"Not anymore." Syaoran said as Monkey fist collapsed onto the floor. "Sakura inform the police that we have found a thief attempting to break into the Li clan vault." Sakura nodded and pulled out her phone. He pulled out his own, and pressed one of the speed dial buttons, "I want over-night delivery of an item to Middleton Colorado."

* * *

"Ron it's five in the morning!" Kim groaned into the phone as Ron began to scream about giant monkeys appearing in his front yard. 


End file.
